Wedding Dress
by kaizer20
Summary: She's dead. Why? Because of that wedding dress. Well, not really that wedding dress, but because of... her.


Wedding Dress

* * *

><p><strong>~Tamao POV<strong>

"Go, Nagisa…" I said to her while hugging her.

"Tamao…" she trailed off when our eyes met.

It was the Etoilé election and Nagisa and I were partners, at least, for the competition only and not romantically.

I pulled the red ribbon that tied her hair before saying my blessings and before I pushed her to her…

Yet, the question 'Why' remains, right? To answer that, I wanted her for myself, but she loved another.

Looking at me again, she said thank you to me before running into the arms of her beloved.

It hurt… like hell.

They ran out of the chapel and I heard Miyuki yelling after them, but I knew that inwardly, she was smiling to herself, finally, her best friend found true love…

Or at least… love.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Tamao." she smiled at me and I couldn't help, but notice the glint of joy in her eyes.<p>

We were at Emerald's Garden Restaurant. We decided to meet up after a few years of not seeing each other… well, I DID try my BEST to avoid her.

"It's nice to see you, Nagisa." I replied before I took a sit down opposite her chair.

We were at the second floor of the building. It was a really beautiful structure, but I guess seeing Nagisa removed a smile from my face.

I was still hopeless… a fraud who continued to give that same smile I give to every single human being alive, including Nagisa.

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation, Tamao." she smiled at me.

That smile used to give me such a great day, but now… that smile made me cry my eyes out every single time I think about it, whether during at night or at day.

"S-so… let's order now?" it wasn't much of an imperative type of sentence, but rather, it was a question that could've been easily answered, yet it cannot be at the same time.

"Yes, I would love that." I tried to smile, I really did, but I failed epically when I realized the hint of sadness in her eyes.

I sighed inwardly and then…

"Tamao, please, cut it out!" she teased me because I was pinching her cheek so hard to avoid any suspicion.

"Nagisa-chan shouldn't worry about me…" I replied with a coy look in the eyes.

It even hurt to do that? What the hell's wrong with me?

After what seemed like an eternity of seeing her childish self again, she finally tried to become serious and asked me that one question I regretted reciprocating after that…

"Guess who's a lucky woman?" that question… that sly question of a bitch escaped through her mouth before I regretted to ask the question.

"Who?"

"Me!" the voice was clear, the voice was loud, and the voice… killed me.

I knew it, oh yes I knew the meaning of that answer _very _well.

"I guess Shizuma popped the question, right?" oh great…

"Yeah!" shit…

"Congratulations." fuck myself…

"Tamao?" she asked again after dozing off when I said that 'Congratulations' word.

"Yes?" getting back from my reverie, I gave her a bright smile.

Yes, that bright smile was real.

Why?

I don't know myself.

"Be my maid of honor." hope was in her voice.

Sighing outwardly, I looked at my lap.

Oh gosh, my lap looked interesting at that one moment.

"Yes." No!

"Thank you!" she hugged me, not minding the people staring at us.

Damned it! I'm screwed…

* * *

><p>Wedding March, the song that would end all my cravings for her, the song that would destroy my hope to have her, and the song that would make me love her more.<p>

"Tamao, I'm glad you came." she was… beautiful.

In her wedding dress.

"Hey there, Tamao." that vile voice… Shizuma.

What could I do? Well…

"Hello there." I greeted back with a smile.

She sensed it, I know. It was even obvious to the little redhead who tried her best to pull me away from the crowd and succeeded.

* * *

><p>We were at the garden of the church, rather, the Astraea Hill's church garden.<p>

Don't ask me why these two picked this place for the wedding because I don't even know myself.

"Tamao…" she spoke when we stopped at the middle of it all.

It was such a nice night too. I didn't want to get scolded for someone stupid, like Shizuma, but is Shizuma really someone or… _something_?

"Do you have feelings for me?" that question was blurted out so fast that I couldn't find it in myself to react fast.

Is she really asking me this question?

She's gone loko…

"Tamao." she spoke in a soft tone, but enough to make me snap back to reality.

You know what I did? Huh! You know what I did?

I kissed her!

I needed her! I loved her after all.

I tasted her.

"T-Tamao…" she spoke when a trail of saliva slipped down our mouths.

"I do love you, Nagisa." I said stoically, trying not to cry and smile at the same time.

"Thank you."

Thank you?

Why did she say that?

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because…" she was fidgeting with the curly locks of her wedding dress.

I wrapped my hand around her waist before I kissed her on the lips again, but this time, more gentle.

"I love you, Nagisa and I should be the one to thank you because you were able to reciprocate my feelings even though it was too late."

It killed me to say those words, but I couldn't destroy their relationship.

Not ever.

"Since when did you start having feelings for me?" I asked her when I locked eyes with her.

"From the moment you started avoiding me."

I was… shocked.

But, that made me so happy.

And so…

She kissed me again and after that, no more words were uttered because we knew very well what would blurt out of our mouths.

And so, she went back…

* * *

><p><strong>~Nagisa POV<strong>

"Nagisa, my dear, where were you?" Shizuma asked me when I walked to the front of the aisle.

"Nothing much." I tried to be calm as much as I can, but it was so difficult with heat running all over my body.

"Is that so." giving me her grand smile, I gave her a quick peck, but immediately regretted it.

_She _was watching…

Tamao.

Eternities passed when it finally arrived to that statement of the priestess.

"By the power invested to me by God, I pronounce you Wife and Wife." before giving us a smile "You may kiss the bride."

And that's what Shizuma did, she kissed me.

Pain.

Pain was written all over me, my body, my heart, and my soul.

Joy.

Joy was written all over me too, but the pang of guilt ceased it.

Confusion.

I was so confused because a part of me regretted being with Shizuma, but another part of me was very happy to be with her.

Certain.

We were at our honeymoon and I was having the time of my life.

Shizuma really straightened me out.

Regret.

Why? I was very foolish to say that.

Polyandrous.

I love them both.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tamao POV<strong>

I dropped the phone when I heard the news…

_She's_… dead.

I ran through the rain to see her at the hospital.

I hate hospitals.

I hated it from the moment my mother died there.

I hated it from the moment that the woman I love died there.

"Nagisa!" I yelled when I opened the door.

She was there, pale.

She was there, dead.

"Nagisa!" I yelled again before rushing to her side and before I held her cold body in my arms.

"Tamao." Yaya said through teary eyes.

"What happened?" it was more than just a question.

It was the question that started my revenge.

"She… Nagisa… she committed suicide."

My eyes grew wide at her statement and when anger filled me, I rushed to Yaya's side and pushed her against the wall before lifting her up through the air with strength I never knew existed.

"Shizuma…"

That name.

That mother fucking name.

I dropped her and she coughed violently.

I was clouded.

Then…

I turned around to see her dead body placed on the hospital bed.

She was wearing her…

Wedding dress.

"That…" I trailed off. Not having the strength to speak anymore.

When Yaya recovered, she was like a person who tried to stop herself from kneeling, but I could care less about her state.

I just wanted an answer.

Now.

"She wanted to remarry someone… and that someone… is you, Tamao." Yaya said through a dark and sorrowful voice.

I knew that Yaya wasn't being Yaya, but I can understand her. She lost her friend.

But…

I lost my bride.

I lost her when she wore that wedding dress.

I lost her from the moment I said yes.

I messed everything up.

I went to the bed again and held her, crying and yelling the word 'No.' every time I would intake a single breath.

Yaya helped me out; she stopped my crying.

But, my sanity was long gone.

"Thank you." I said to Yaya before I left the room with a clouded mind.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV<strong>

"We interrupt this program to bring you news." the newscaster said.

People all over the world were watching, including her friends.

"Shizuma Hanazono was found dead at her apartment." the newscaster continued.

All of Tamao's friends were shocked.

"The police investigated this matter and found out that the suspect, Tamao Suzumi, was found dead because of suicide after the murderous act."

"So she really did kill her…" that voice said.

"Indeed." Yaya replied to Miyuki's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's POV<strong>

Three graves were at the cemetery.

Namely:

Tamao Suzumi

Nagisa Aoi

And…

Shizuma Hanazono

But, the arrangement was unusual.

The grave of Tamao and Nagisa were near each other and Shizuma's grave was opposite to them.

It was ironic.

The girl that the cerulean haired girl couldn't have actually turned out to be a girl that she could have after that silver fox cheated on her ruby haired girl, but… that's life.

You can't always expect the girl you love to wear a wedding dress after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**Actually, I was in a really, really good mood before I wrote this, but when I heard Taeyang's song called 'Wedding Dress', it totally destroyed my mood and I needed to write this story badly, so I can satisfy myself.**

**I know, you hate it when characters get killed, but suck it up!**

**I'm human after all and I could manipulate this story to my will!**

**Niway'**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and sorry for some grammatical errors.**

**Tagalog Dictionary:**

**Loko: Gone mad. To put it simply. 'Mentally Nuts'.  
><strong>

**Infinity High! Move on!/**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
